9renaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
35
35 is the eldest of 5 and 7's six littles. She takes after 7 in sheer tenacity, though she is the consummate Daddy's Girl and adores 5. In her little shutter eyes, he can do no wrong. Her main body is canvas, like 7, while her arms, legs, and head are burlap. She has two long ribbons stitched to the back of her head like long pigtails that she keeps twined down her back. These have stayed with her through adulthood. Her number is on her back, with the 3 written over the 5. When she was young, she was the smallest out of any of the children, and as such, developed something of a Napoleon complex. One of her favorite pastimes was (and in many ways still is) picking on 18, who would tease her mercilessly on both size and parentage. She is not 1's favorite kid in the world, as he tended to see her as constantly at fault for any trouble 18 would get into, even when it wasn't really her fault. Growing up, she was terrified of 6, and that has grown into a distinct unease with him as she's gotten older. Her mother taught her how to fight when she was very young, and this has led her into a fair bit of trouble. After her "adult" upgrade, she remained one of the shortest of Generation 2.0, which continues to irritate her (the only 2.0 shorter than her is 81, presently). Even so, she grew out of her gawky childishness, taking on two steel washers 2 sharpened at the edges for weapons, wielding them like chakram. This only brought her more into 18's attention, and despite the disapproval of 1 and 7, they have become very heavily involved in a relationship. Shortly after the birth of she and 18's son 51, Infinity showed up at the clock tower, and 18 started paying less and less attention to both her and their little. She was infuriated, but no one would listen when she insisted she didn't trust the new girl. It came full circle when she saw Infinity leading 181 into the emptiness and followed them. In the ensuing chaos, she received a new scar on her face and was nearly killed. In her anger, she took 51 to stay with her parents until she finally cooled down enough to forgive 18, knowing 51 needed his father. Even so, she's still bitter about the whole incident, and somewhat cold about it toward 18. She's warming up, but slowly, as her trust was badly shaken by the ordeal. Things finally cooled off between she and 18 when 5 was badly injured by 77 after 75 was raped by 519. Stressed and horribly upset, she broke down, with only 18 there to comfort her. When 5 finally woke up and 2 declared he would be fine, she found relief again in her mate's arms. It was at this point that she conceived 87. When the girl's soul split from hers, however, the strain and exhaustion 35 had already been through nearly took their toll. The birth nearly killed her and she remained on bed rest almost all the way up until 87's child upgrade. 2 has warned her not to have any more children or it would likely kill her. Relationships 35's closest relationships are with her family. She's fiercely loyal to her mother, adores 5 as if he could do no wrong, and is extremely protective over her four younger sisters - 57, the kanji twins, and 75 - and her younger brother, 12. She will become rather violent if anyone in her family is insulted or threatened, and 1's decision is she definitely must have gotten that from 7 (most likely, he's right). 7 was a very influential figure to her, and she strives to be just like her mother - just as tough, just as respected, just as fierce. As far as 5 is concerned, he is the single most important person in her entire life and her knight in shining armor, even if he is a coward. That's never stopped her from finding him as wonderful as she does. She's terrified of 6 and extremely rebellious toward 1. Like the rest of her sisters, she calls 2 "Grampa 2." As far as romances, she and 18 have a very strong relationship that grew out of a great deal of childhood teasing and bickering. She is fond of and protective of him where he is affectionate toward and protective of her, and they complement one another's strengths quite well. They eventually have a son named 51 after his grandparents, 5 and 1, and a daughter named 87 after 8 and 7. She thinks 15 is hilariously cute, and more-or-less approves of his relationship with 57. Considering what 75 went through, she is exceptionally wary of 20 and lets him know in no uncertain terms that if he should hurt her baby sister, she'll kill him. 122 amuses her and she seems fairly okay with the fact that 12 is courting her. Naturally, she wants to see 77 and 519 dead. Personality Fiery, headstrong, and stubborn, 35 is a tough nut to crack, though there's definitely some of her father in her, and as tough a facade as she tries to put up, it can become very obvious when she's frightened. She's been known to freeze up if she doesn't know what to do. She's loyal to her friends and her trust is hard gained. If you betray her once... good luck ever getting her comfortable with you again. Voice Actor Tara Strong (child) - both young Sari from Transformers: Animated Jennie Kwan (adult) - Suki in Avatar: the Last Airbender Theme Songs "All-American Girl" - Carrie Underwood "Don't Call Me Baby" - Madison Avenue Other Characters Say... "35? Well, um, she's very pretty and she can kick my ass if she wanted to. -Look, I care about her a ton, and I think she's good for my brother." - 81 "She's gorgeous, she's smart, and she can hold her own outside. She loves me, and I love her. What more does anyone need to know?" - 18 "I couldn't ask for a better sister. Sure, we're different in some ways, but she always protected me like any sister should!" - 57 "Sh-she's really b-brave and tough a-and strong! She's g-good to all four of us. She's a... a lot like M-Mama, really..." - 75 "She gets in trouble a lot, but she always makes her future okay, even if it seems bad at first...wish I knew how she did it..." - 2012 " A very nice girl. I don't think I've ever met someone so spirited...or with such a strong arm. *winces and chuckles*" - 1893 Created by MamaCJ Category:5x7 Family Category:Second Generation Category:MamaCJ Category:Warriors Category:Clock Tower OCs